


Incredibles II: the Underminer

by Inc234



Series: The Incredibles Trilligy [1]
Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inc234/pseuds/Inc234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our heroes face impossible odds in this sequel to the Incredibles film; boring machines tunnel without leaving a trace; navigating countless miles of underground passages with hidden high tech dangers. The Underminer must be defeated soon before the Western states are destroyed by the "Line of Fire", and they must do it alone. It's too much to ask... even for a family of supers, so they must do the unthinkable...ally themselves with a former supervillain...if not, the Underminer wins it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Credits Introduction

 

 

 

 

**Incredibles II: Underminer**

 

by

Inc 234

 

-ii-

 

Based on the original Pixar film The Incredibles©

 

Written and Directed

by

Brad Bird

 

-ii-

 

With few exceptions, the characters, and place names are copyrighted by

Pixar Animation Studios

Emeryville, CA

 

-ii-

 

The story is an original work of fiction by the author,

any similarities to creative work done by Pixar Animation Studios is purely coincidental.

 

To the best of the author's knowledge, all characters – other than those copyrighted by Pixar –

are a fabrication and are not copyrighted.

 

 

****2005** **

 

-ii-

 

These assemblages of words

finishing the trilogy

\- charitably referred to as stories -

are dedicated to a real writer and the father of an Incredible family

Brad Bird

 

 

 

**Introduction v.1.0**

  


Taken from the end of Incredibles 1

  


The Parrs were leaving the stadium in a celebratory mood; Dash had won “second” place during the track meet and was riding high on his dad's shoulders with the trophy, almost as big he was, in hand.

But the celebration was cut short by a small earthquake, at least it felt like an earthquake. It was only the cars in the parking lot that were effected; the people in the stadium and surrounding buildings didn't feel a thing.

Before they realized it, the drill from a massive boring machine punched through the surface, scattering and flipping cars like toys. Once through, it leveled off on the asphalt then shut down. Before the massive drill stopped it's rotation, a door on the topside opened up, allowing a small platform to be raised up via worm gear driven shaft.

Standing on the platform was the form of a small person...more mole-like than man. He was small, dirty, and dressed like a miner; complete with hardhat and lamp accents. Despite the oddity of the form, the most notable thing about this...person, was the lack of hands...the microphone he held, was in his metal claw.

“Behold, the Underminer.” the strong, theatrical voice began, “I might be beneath you, but nothing is beneath me. I hereby declare war on piece and happiness, soon all will tremble before me.”

Before the announcement was over, the Parrs were masked and ready for action.

 


	2. The Incredibles Take Action

Before anyone else had made a move, Dash blurred up the side of the mammoth machine and made it to the top, blindsiding the Underminer as he was being retracted. The force of the collision shot the villain off his pedestal in a high arc and was halfway to the ground before he knew what happened. Dash carried by his own inertia followed just behind, Helen was there to catch her son midway, while the Underminer was allowed to crash in the parking lot, sparks hissed and popped intermittently, with thin columns of smoke wafting up from the broken form.

“That was easy.” Bob said in a somewhat suspicious tone as he looked at the smoldering figure.

“There maybe a lot more of these...things, inside.” cautioned Helen as she scanned the outside of the machine. “I don't think anything that size could be operated by just one...a...person.”

Bob located the machine's small forward access door and ripped it off its hinges; he cautiously entered. But returned only seconds later.

“I think your better suited for this, there's no room for me in there.” he said to Helen as he squeezed out.

Helen smiled, and slipped in effortlessly.

The poorly lit cockpit was surprisingly small even for Helen, it was crammed with pipes and electrical conduits, gauges and levers, looking like something out of a Jules Vern novel; it was a Steampunker's dream come true. Because the cramped space only had the one access, the inspection was done almost before it began.

“No one else there. What about the back end, there's got to be somebody in this thing.”

The Parr's scrutinized the machine's exterior in hopes of finding some way into the aft portion, by far the biggest section.

“There's a few access doors along the bottom here, different compartments maybe?” Helen guessed.

“Only one way to find out.” Bob said as he popped one of the doors off its frame.

Surprisingly, they didn't lead to different compartments, but to one huge open bay taken up by an enormous engine, transmission and a complex hydraulic drive train. Despite the cavernous size, there was very little room and nothing more was found.

“I can't believe that one...thing could drive that drill.”

“It could have been controlled remotely by someone in the tunnel.”

“Well then, let's see where this monster came from.” Bob said as the family started down the sloping floor of the tunnel.

Sixty feet in, the light had become dim, but there was enough of it for them to see something that made them gasp. They stood there in shock for a few silent seconds, staring at what was a few feet in front of them.

“It’s…it’s impossible.” Helen said under her breath.

The family stood there seeing, but not believing. Ahead…was the end of the tunnel.


	3. 18 Months Later

Nothing more was ever seen or heard of the Underminer or any other villains of that type. There were however, enough burglars, bank robbers and purse snatchers to keep everyone in the family busy. After a few months everybody wrote the Underminer off. Life returned to “normal”…for a while anyway. 

  


-ii-

  


“The kids have been pretty quiet, I wonder what they’re up to.” Helen said with a slight suspicion.

“Just playing a game in the dining room.” Bob said as he sat down to read the evening paper.

“Playing something together…quietly? I wonder how long that will last.” her suspicions growing a little stronger. 

  


-ii-

  


“Fifteen two, fifteen four, pair for ten.” Violet said, counting out her Cribbage hand.

“Ten? Were you get ten from?” Dash asked in an accusing tone.

“I can count stupid.” Vi retorted.

“No you can’t.”

“Your just mad because you’re losing.”

“I’m losing because you cheat.”

“OK. Look, right here. Fifteen two, fifteen four, pair for…oh, six…sorry.” Her voice trained off as she discovered her mistake

“See! You cheat.”

“It was a mistake.”

“Yeah, that’s what all the cheaters say.” Dash mumbled under his breath.

“I’m not cheating.”

“Are too.”

Bob listened with despair as the argument started, then took in a breath and let it out, “So much for Shangri la.” he said to himself.

He was about to get up and quell the adolescent storm when there was once again silence.

Bob remained motionless as he listened, the quiet continued. “Hmm…maybe there is hope after all”. 

“Hey, no fair. Let me out!” Dash demanded, his voice muffled by the force field.

“Not until you take it back.” Vi countered.

“No way.”

“Then, no way your getting out.” Violet threatened, putting her face close to the bubble.

Dash brought his face close to hers, “When I get out of here…” he started in a menacing tone.

“Ooo, stop, you’re scaring me.” she mocked him, producing a faux body shiver.

“…you better be.” he finished.

 Then Dash did a little thinking, “Moooom, tell Violet to let me out.” he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Thinking the cavalry was on her way, his boldness returned.

“I’m not taking it back. Cheater!”

 Violet immediately reduced the size of the bubble, cramping Dash and driving home her point.

“Hey, come on, it’s hard to breath in this thing.”

“Good, when you turn blue, I’ll let you out.”

“Daaaad, make Violet stop.” he yelled again in desperation.

“All right Violet…quit messing around and let your brother out.” Bob sighed, his voice drifting in from the living room.

Violet reluctantly released her prisoner, “Wimp.” she said quietly. 

  


-ii-

  


The next day Bob was in his study taking care of some priceless mementos almost destroyed by Syndromes flaming wreckage. He finished tightening the back of the frame of one, then turned it over to inspect his handy work. It was the key to the city presented years ago by a grateful mayor, neatly framed and ready to take it’s rightful place on his “I love me” wall. The key had been badly scorched and bent out of shape from the heat, the new mayor was willing to replace it, but Bob wanted to keep the original, it was one of a the few things that could never be replaced.

“It’s beautiful” A soft voice said approvingly.

“Thanks honey” Bob replied.

Helen leaned forward handing him a folder containing three replacement magazine covers.

“Wow, where did you get these?” Bob exclaimed quietly.

“I found them in that shop downtown that deals in vintage books and magazines,” Helen said a little triumphantly, “the guy said they were almost impossible to find now, it’s a good thing I came in when I did.”

Bob thanked her again, as she left the room.

He looked at them a few seconds, then gently placed them over to the side and focused on the final project; the card.

Bob saved this one for last, it was hand drawn by a bus load of children he had saved many years ago, in fact most of them probably had kids in school now.

It had darkened and was dangerously brittle from the smoke and heat, but luckily the most important elements of this priceless work of art had been spared; the bus and the names, two of which were from grateful children still recouping in the hospital.

He paused for a moment, thought a bit, then decided to postpone the operation for another day.

 

 

 


	4. The Underminer's Plan

Bob was in his office when Helen brought the kids home from school, he was making his way to the living room when he noticed Dash sitting motionless at the dining table, staring at a three by two foot wide sheet of glass set upright in a mount.

“An ant farm,” Bob said, startling Dash somewhat, “yeah I remember having one when I was a kid. Of course it wasn't as big as that one.”

“Yeah, Miss. Sylvander said I had to bring it home and 'observe' it for a couple of weeks as part of my science project.”

“That sounds pretty interesting.”

“That part's cool, it's the million-page paper I have to write that stinks.”

"I doubt Miss. Sylvander will make you write a million page paper.”

“You don't know her. I mean, she's real hot...I mean...ah...she gets real hot, if you don't write long papers...she's a great teacher, everyone loves her, but she can crack a whip hard when she wants.”

Bob smiled at the Freudian slip.

“I'll give you a hand with your 'million page' paper if you want.”

“Thanks dad.” Dash said with a somewhat forced smile.

“I don't need help failing...I can do that on my own.” Dash mumbled after his dad was out of earshot.

Then a small smile crossed his face.

“Maybe mom, will help. Yeah!” he said to himself.

“What's that sweetie. Help with what?” Helen had just entered the room.

“Huh? Oh, a...nothing I was just...”

“So this is what was in the box. Is this for your project?”

“Yeah, it's kinda cool. This is the queen's room here, and this is were they keep the food, and this... ah...is were they sleep, or something...maybe, I don't know. But they got tunnels all over the place, but they only come out here...kind of weird”

Helen gazed at the underground city while pulling up a chair and sitting down. Rotating it to get a better look, her eyes followed the paths made by these little engineers of nature, analyzing the connections to the different chambers. Her eyes widened.

“Bob!” Her voice was enough to reach everywhere in the house, her tone got Bob there quick.

“What's up?” he asked in a worried tone.

“The Underminer's plan in miniature...I think.” said a cautiously optimistic Helen.

  
  


 -ii-

  
  


 Rick was at the Parr's house within the hour.

“I got here as fast as I could Helen.” Rick announced as he was shown into the dinning room, “It sounded important.”

“Could be the answer we've been looking for.” she replied hopefully.

Helen showed him the ant farm, and explained her suspicions as to the possible similarities between nature and the Underminer.

“Insects are efficient in what they do.” Rick mused, “Anyone taking on a mission underground, may just use subterranean insects as a model.” he thought for a moment, “But for what purpose?”

“If I had something like their drill, I'd hit the banks.” Vi said with a grin. “It would supplement the stipend my parents call an allowance.”

“Hey, I give you fifty cents a week, a lot more than...”

“Yeah, yeah, I know...you got like a penny a month and had to walk five miles to school barefoot in the snow, up hill against the wind...both ways...yada, yada, yada.”

“I never said it was that bad.”

Violet just rolled her eyes.

“It's a good point Violet,” Rick injected in an effort to get back on track, “but banks don't actually have that much cash in their vaults. Well, not enough to justify the Underminer's hardware anyway. No, this is something big.”

Helen was still analyzing the farm and noticed a small path under the little plastic barn.

“What would happen if you tunneled under a building?” 

The room went still. 

“It would drop into the opening.” Rick answered while playing the scenario over in his mind. “Do that to random buildings, and you would have mass panic; the OEM, PD, FD, FBI,CIA and every other office with initials would be there. But with the panic...nobody could do anything. The terror would continue unabated, for quite awhile.”

“Yeah, but the Underminer broke though last year, Dash took him out. We haven't heard anything since then.” Violet added.

Rick went over to the farm using it as a visual aid.

“There is a virtual city underground, only one path leads to the surface, and that was the path that you witnessed him breaking through.” he said,“The fact that he sent a disposable minion to the surface and that the tunnel was blocked, tells me that he meant not only to brag of impending doom, but the inability to find all this.” he finished, separating his hands to encompass the underground city.

Everyone was quiet, the magnitude of what Rick said was starting to sink in.

Bob broke the silence. “How are we supposed to find...that?” he said, pointing at the farm. “And how much time do we have?”

“I don't know.” Rick answered in a worried tone.

“You don't know...” Bob prompted.

Rick had a far away look in his eyes. “Anything.” came the solemn reply.

“I hope the hospitals are stocked up on bandages.” Vi said more to herself than anyone

“Hospital.” Rick mumbled.

Then, without a word, he turned and hurried from the house. The roar of the engine and squealing of tires spoke of a dire urgency. Super powers can't do what's required, but a super intellect may be just what they need...and Rick knows just where to find it. 

  
  


-ii-

  
  


A couple of weeks later Rick was back at the Parr's, conducting an informal meeting in the dinning room.

“It's about the Underminer.” Rick said after a sip of coffee. “Two weeks ago we placed a mole in the Underminer's network...”

Dash turned his head slightly towards Violet “Did he just say mole?”

Violet rolled her eyes, “Yeah.” she said with a slight nod, “Lame.”

Rick paused, “We've sent one of our guys in to...spy...on the Underminer.” he looked at siblings, “Better?”

“Yes sir.” Dash replied a little embarrassed. Violet just nodded.

Rick smiled a little and continued, “He's no geologist, but he's intelligent, he can find and get into places we can't. I don't know how he does it, but he's been the best source of information we have.”

“But it's been over a year since the Underminer was taken out, no one has seen or heard anything.”

“That's true, but Helen got me thinking. There is probably and entire empire under our feet we don't know about and can't find.”

“I take it he found something.”

“More than anyone could have anticipated.”

“How much more.”

“The Underminer's got a few small projects on the table, but the main goal has us worried...scared actually.”

“What's the plan?”

“Destabilizing the major faults.”

“He plans on taking out most of southern California?!”

“No, we're not falling into the ocean...” Rick said dismissively.

“But, If he does enough to the San Andreas.” Bob interrupted.

Rick thought for a moment, “Look at it this way, If I were to take a power drill and drill a large hole through your wall to the outside, what would happen?”

“Helen would kill you.” Bob said without thinking.

Rick sighed, “Besides that.”

“Nothing really, I guess.”

“Your air conditioning would leak out, but other than that, the house wouldn't know the difference.”

“The San Andreas is just a very small portion of a massive tectonic plate; drilling it would be like drilling into your wall.”

“So why are we so worried about the Underminer's grand plan?”

“A line of fire.”

Everyone just looked at him.

“OK, think of a line of eruptions...volcanoes, along the fault. Now think of all the major cities in proximity to those eruptions. It's not the water I'm afraid of Bob, it's the fire. The Underminer is within weeks of getting his plan operational.”

“Can't anybody do anything about it?”

“Yeah, the good news is, he said he could neutralized it in a few days.” Rick paused.

“So, what's the bad news?”

“We haven't heard from him in the past thirty six hours. Bob, we need the team to go down there and get the job done. We'll bring you up to date with all the info he's given us so far, hopefully it won't be too difficult to figure out what to do.”

“How will we know your guy when we find him?”

“If he's dead, you'll never find him...if he's alive, he'll be incarcerated. But your job is not to find him; it's to neutralize the Underminer. Once that's done, we can go in, find our guy and dismantle the empire.”

“Why not just send in the troops, you have a pretty good idea were everything is at.”

“The only entrance is small, the passages...thirty plus miles of them, are not much bigger, all critical systems are strategically placed and heavily defended. It's a job for a very small team, my guy is down, probably dead. Your group is the only one that can possibly succeed.”

“Sure, we'll dig up the treasure for you, just give us the map.”


	5. Into the Depths

The only source of light that night was the city, but at that distance it was just enough to see the buildings making up the abandoned mine. The old mining company had shut down years ago and the buildings were left to eventually go back to the earth; they were cold, gray, and dead. The corroding gate in the ten foot chain link fence surrounding the property hadn't been open in so long, it forgot how. Nothing had changed, except for the copious amounts of razor wire added to the top, threatening anyone stupid enough to think about climbing over.

“This is it? The opening to a supervillain's empire?” Bob asked, a little disappointed. “It looks like it's about to fall in.”

“Don't let the looks fool you. There's some impressive technology under that dust.” Jim informed him.

“Like what?”

Jim pulled out a small flashlight with a red lens, “Exhibit A,” he said, opening up a small map of the complex. “The turbo lift is right here, behind a wooden door.”

“A wood door, you're kidding me right?”

“The door is only a veneer, the actual door is about eight inches of case hardened steel, which is encased in six feet of reinforced concrete.”

“Sounds like a bank vault.”

“Exactly.” Jim confirmed, “Don't take anything for granted, nothing is as it seems.”

“What are these dots?”

“Those are optical triggers, break a beam and you're in a world of hurt.”

“How are we going to get access to this turbo lift?”

“This card, it's your master key.” Jim told Bob as he handed him the credit card sized electronic key, “It will get you through virtually any door.”

“Where did you get this from?”

“The agent that's trapped down there made it...don't ask me how, that's miles above my mental pay-grade.”

“What about security?”

“It's minimal from what he's gathered, but for what there is, it's more than likely very lethal. So, again, do not take anything for granted.”

“OK, so how do we get in?”

Jim referred to the map again, “Here's the route you take. He says there's on opening he made in the fence...here, it may be a bit difficult to spot, but is there. None of the doors or windows work, the actual entrance is here, it looks like solid wall, but you'll find a slot in it about five feet up, somewhere in this area...put the card in and the door will open up.”

“Sounds simple enough.”

“Yeah, it works every time.”

“How many times has he used it?”

“Every day for over two weeks.”

“You're the one he gives the information to?”

“Yep, every day about this time.”

“I guess we're about ready.”

“Any questions?”

“You want us to find him?”

“That's not the plan.”

“That's not what I asked.”

Jim stood silent for a few seconds.

“Yeah, if it doesn't endanger the mission. I would appreciate it...so would he.”

“He may not be part of our mission, but something tells me we can't do it without him.”

Jim smiled, “It really doesn't matter what anyone said you can or can't do, once you're inside that door...your the boss.”

“We'll find him.”

“I hope so.”

Jim shook Bob's hand, then the team silently jogged down the slight incline towards the unknown. Using binoculars, he watched their progress through the fence and across the vast open area to the safety of the outer wall, making sure there were no surprises for them as Bob searched for the hidden card slot. He continued watching over them until the last member of the Incredibles team quickly and silently disappeared through the secret door.

They were now on their own.

  
  


-ii-

  
  


Once they were inside the main building, they stood silent for a few minutes, getting accustomed to the dim light, listening, and orienting themselves. The building seemed empty, quietly they crossed the open floor to the staircase leading to the turbo lift and went down the single flight of steps.

The wooden door was as described, the card was inserted, there was a click, and the door swung open.

After everyone was in the lift, the plexiglass door shut and the car was on its way down, at a speed that put your stomach in your throat. It only took a few seconds to descend the full depth of the pit.

“If it goes up that fast, I'm in trouble.” Violet whispered after climbing out of the car.

Bob put a finger to his lips. Again they stood for a minute to take stock of there situation.

The dimly lit tunnel was straight and long, the end, if it had one, disappeared into the darkness.


	6. The Prison

“I hate to say this, but we need to split up.”

“A little risky isn't it.”

“It's not my first choice, but we ave a lot of ground to cover and no time to do it in.”

“We have our maps, we'll section it off, explore and meet up.”

Bob elected to take the smaller passage on his own, Helen took the kids and explored the main tunnel.

The first few minutes were uneventful, his eyes were adjusting to the darkness, but it occurred to him that in order to adjust, there has to be a light source somewhere.

His suspicions were proven correct a few steps later; there was a glimmer of light coming from just around the shallow bend ahead.

As Bob rounded the bend, he saw light coming from an entry to a large room. A little brightness underground he thought, means activity.

“Mmm…this looks interesting.” he mumbled quietly to himself.

Bob strained to listen, but there were no sounds coming from the lit room, the only thing he heard in the heavy silence were his faint footsteps…then a soft, metallic ‘click’. 

  
  


-ii-

  
  


The floor was out from under him before he knew what was happening, the electronic trigger did its job. Despite his fast reflexes, Bob couldn’t get a handhold on anything, and was soon on his way to the floor 24 feet below.

He hit hard, his breath was knocked out of him. Normally, a short fall like this wouldn’t have bothered him, but it's different when you can’t see the ground coming up to meet you, and he had never fallen in total darkness before.

A few seconds later he was up and attempting to look though the darkness, while giving his body time to take care of the few minor aches.

At first all he saw was total blackness, but a tiny sliver of light, making its way through who knows how much rock, caught his attention. As his eyes grew accustomed to dark, the faint light illuminated surprisingly well, once fully adjusted he could make out a few details of the small room he was in.

Not a room in the usual sense of the word, more of a naturally formed pit, it was a little damp and roughly fifteen by fifteen feet, with a trapdoor for a ceiling. But, natural or man-made, a cell was a cell.

While Bob slowly shuffled around the room feeling the moist walls, he busied his mind with possible escape plans…strangely aware he was being watched. 

  
  


-ii-

  
  


“There’s no way out.” the voice was weak, but in the absolute silence, it filled the cell as it reverberated off the walls.

Bob turned towards the voice somewhat startled, “What…who are you?” he asked in a low inquisitive voice.

In the dim light, Bob could just make out a figure sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, drawn up, with his head on his knees and hands tucked in between his body and legs in an effort to keep warm against the cool underground air.

Bob backed up a little, allowing the faint light to reflect off his suit; it wasn’t much, but it helped.

The image was vague, the face was scarred from burns and lacerations, his head had short reddish hair on the unburned areas and evidence of reconstruction in the facial area in the attempts to provide some normality. Despite the trauma done to his body, he was recognized almost immediately.

In a mixture of shock and anger Bob uttered a name he thought he would never say again,

“Syndrome!” he spat.

“Syndrome’s dead.” the broken figure said quietly.

“This is impossible . You were killed in an explosion…you’re dead…I watched it happen.”

“It wasn’t me that got sucked in…my rocket boot was ingested just before my cape started to drag me in. The motor exploded just as I hit the spinner…I was thrown clear.”

Buddy paused a second, thinking and recuperating from the exertion.

“That’s all I remember.”

In a fit of rage Bob grabbed Buddy by the neck preparing to crush it, “Maybe I’ll finish the job.” he said as he gritted his teeth.

Even if he had the strength, Buddy wouldn’t have resisted, preferring a quick death to the cold lingering one promised by his imprisonment.

“I wish…you would.” Buddy managed with a wheeze.

But Bob knew he was not the judge and by nature was not an executioner.

Buddy was right; the bold, swaggering, egotistical Syndrome was gone. All that was left, if only for a moment, was a broken-down, withering bit of humanity, with no self-worth…or hope.

A strange sense of compassion swept over Bob as he held Buddy’s limp body; he knew judgment was being meted out and required no help from him. He lowered Buddy gently back to the floor.

Bob’s rage may have been quelled, but anger and distrust remained.

“How did you get here, a little falling out with your boss?” Bob said pointedly.

 “Who? The Underminer? No, I came here to destroy him.” Buddy said without emotion.

“Destroy him! Well it’s obvious your weapons don’t work like they used to.”

“No weapons…just me.”

“Oh, so you’re a super now.”

“No.”

“I don’t understand; you were the epitome of evil, and now your the good guy?”

Buddy knew Bob would have a hard time believing anything he said. His time was running out and Buddy had a few issues with Mr. Perfect.

He was cold, starved and dehydrated, with hardly enough strength to sit up, but he felt a massive surge of adrenaline run through his worn-out body and he would use the last ounce of it to knock Bob of his pedestal.

“Yeah, I made some bad decisions, after you summarily dismissed me. I could have gone somewhere, helped were I could, and proven myself. Then maybe you would come to respect me…but I didn’t.”

“Seems like an easy decision to make, why didn’t you make it?”

“Because you were the one I could count on; so I thought. No one else mattered…just you. But, you kept rejecting me every time I wanted to help; the fourth time was the breaking point.”

“That sounds more like an excuse than a reason.”

“I was a kid Bob …” he shot back, “…and they don’t always take the best option, but the worst part is, you didn’t stay around to help me pick a better one…”

Buddy brought his head forward, his eyes narrowed.

“…did you?”

Buddy paused again to catch his breath.

“I was the most intellectual kid this world has ever known, but I still needed encouragement, some kind of support, a...a mentor. I needed help. But, you didn’t want to know,” he sighed, “just like everyone else.”

“Even so, you should have…”

“Look, I don’t need a lecture, especially from you.” he shot, “ I know what I should have done, and I know what I did!

Yes, I made some bad decisions; yes, I hated you so much I killed your friends…to make you pay -- with interest -- for what you did to me.

And yes, now I hold myself responsible for those decisions.”

“So, you take on the Underminer unarmed.”

“Not totally, no.”

“With what then?”

“I told you, me. The body’s not much, but there’s nothing wrong with my mind.”

Bob looked around, it seemed impossible to escape this place. So it didn’t matter how strong or intelligent you were, you were pretty much stuck.

“I guess it doesn’t matter, I don’t see any way to leave this place.”

“You can leave; there’s no way out for me.” Buddy said, in a way that revealed both the psychological and physical situation.

It was obvious to Bob, that Buddy knew something and was willing to help, even though the information was no use to himself.

“You’re willing to help me get out of here?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“You’re the good guy remember? But, unlike last time, maybe you’ll actually let me help you.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Remember sixteen years ago…Bomb Voyage…I was going to fly off and get the police for you?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, if I were anyone else, any-one else, you would have shown some gratitude; but not to me, no…not only do you stop me from going, but you handed me over…”

“Listen, Buddy…”

“…and if that wasn’t bad enough, you humiliated me…‘Take him home, tell his mommy and daddy how naughty he’s been’.” Buddy paraphrased in a sarcastic, mocking way.

“Buddy, that’s…”

“Worst of all, blaming me…publicly…for you letting Bomb Voyage get away. Do you have any idea…”

“Buddy! Will you shut up!” Bob’s voice thundering off the walls.“Look, back then I worked…”

“Alone. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I knew that. I respected that and I respected you enough to accept it. But I still wanted to do something, without being in the way. I went to get the police…for you…to help you…Mr. Incredible! But Mr. ‘I-got-to-work-alone’ thought I wasn’t good…”

“I saved your life!” Bob shot back loudly in defense.

Buddy was stunned; perplexity replaced the anger on his face. He sat thinking about the events, his eyes following his thoughts, but couldn’t come up with anything that would support Bob’s statement.

“Huh? How?” he asked suspiciously.

“I was grateful Buddy, very grateful. But when you turned to leave, Bomb Voyage tossed a bomb on your cape, he knew I would do anything to get it off and give him time to escape…it worked.”

“I didn’t know; you could have warned me.”

“Warn you? You've got to be kidding me. I tried. I yelled ‘Buddy don’t’…that didn’t work, ‘No. STOP. There’s a bomb. I’m trying to help.' ” Bob’s words being punctuated with animation.

“None of it worked. What else could I do? I used simple words Buddy, no more than two syllables each. I figured you were smart enough to understand them.”

“I guess I didn’t hear you.”

“Yeah, because you were too busy yakking…hey, you want to be a super? Ya’ got shut up sometimes and listen; pay attention to people.”

“Just like you paid attention to me…right?”

Bob paused a moment.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. What happened to the bomb?”

“I finally got it off, no help from you…it landed on the tracks.”

“The tracks…” Buddy mused, “…the el.”

“Yeah.”

Reality hit Buddy hard; sixteen years of hatred based on misconceptions was gone, historical truth thrust Buddy from hopeless into the most unyielding, darkest kind of depression. He sat there, head down, hands tucked in, rocking side to side, talking more to himself than Bob.

“So it was my fault…Bomb Voyage…the train…everything.” he said as reality set in, “You save…I murder. All I ever wanted to do…was help.”

As Bob watched Buddy’s agonizing and self-hatred, he started to understand the part that he himself played in the creation of Syndrome. Historical truth didn’t stop with Buddy; it came straight for Mr. Incredible, bringing with it the heavy burden of guilt, and when it got done with him, the super hero would have first-hand understanding of humiliation and the painful process of accountability.

They both learned an important lesson in the last ten minutes…

Life, death and truth can be harsh.

Bob’s voice was now a little softer; more concerned.

“Buddy, sometimes people try too hard and don’t think things through. It a…it wasn’t all your fault…I was the adult, you were the kid…I’m just as respon…?”

“The door you fell through is easy to get to and take out, it's only an inch or two thick…should be easy.”

“Buddy, I…” Bob said gently.

“There’s nothing more to say. Go…just go.”

“If I break through, the door could land on you.”

“It doesn't really mater any more, does it?” Buddy’s voice was hollow, almost an inaudible whisper.

Bob knew there was nothing he could do, he’s always had a hard time dealing with people; this was a quantum leap past any people skills he may have. But, it was time to make a decision.

Weighed down by guilt, he turned to leave.

“Bob.”

He stopped and half-turned his head towards the voice.

“Yeah, Buddy?” he said quietly.

“I didn’t have your understanding or support when I needed it. Don’t make that mistake with your kids, please…they have nowhere else to go.”

Looking at the ground, Bob thought about it for a second, and unseen by Buddy, nodded his head slightly; then climbed the wall.

The door ripped off its hinges easily. Bob let it go and let it swing down on its latches, where it swayed precariously, a second later he had hoisted himself up to the cave floor. As he was getting to his feet, he heard the latches give way and what was left of the door hit the ground 24 feet below.

He had heard twisted metal striking hard surfaces before, but no sound made him sick like this one.

Bob stood there for a minute, looking down, thinking. He turned his head slightly towards were the door had been, as if trying to remember; playing the last few minutes over in his mind.

Something was eating at him, something so obvious he couldn't see it...what was it?

If he had heard of Buddy's survival, that would have been traumatic enough...but face to face blew his mind; he was still getting over the shock. Maybe when everything settles down a bit and he's able to get his mind around the events, whatever it is he's trying to remember will come to him. But that will have to wait.

A decision had to be made now, but unknown to Bob, there was only one right option; if he failed to choose it, and soon, his family and the world would be destroyed.


	7. Violet Strikes Off on Her Own

“I can do this on my own.” Violet said with frustration in her voice.

“Staying together is safer.” her dad said in a strong, yet compassionate voice.

“Dad, I can take care of myself. I’m not a kid.”

Violet was frustrated, she knew he was being reasonable, but at the same time felt he was a little over-protective. ‘How can I prove I can be on my own, if I never get the chance; I’ll be a hundred years old before he lets me do anything.’ she thought.

As they progressed down the main tunnel, Violet sees an interesting looking side tunnel that appeared to be well used, this maybe a chance to prove her capability.

She falls back a little, then slips away from the group and proceeds on her own.

The little corridor was small but not cramped, ‘Maybe some sort of service tunnel’, she thought. Not much further in, the passage started to widen up, soon she was standing in a room about the size of a small house.

Before entering, she did a quick survey; the dimly lit room was large, but empty, with two other small passages feeding into it, one to each side, about half-way in. She knew no one else was in the passage she just came down, but the appearance of other entryways increased the chances that someone may walk in on her, ‘Not being seen is a good thing.’

With that, she disappeared and proceeded into the larger chamber.

Although she couldn’t be seen…she could be heard.

Ordinarily, she could sneak around quietly, but in the deafening stillness, every movement was amplified, small particles of rock on the stone floor made an unusually loud grinding noise with every step, even her heartbeat it seemed could give her away.

Violet was a little uncomfortable with the noise production, ‘My stereo isn’t this loud.’ she thought, ‘but, at least no one can come into the room without me knowing it.’ It was a trade-off, she felt a bit better, but was beginning to wish she hadn’t come here to start with…not without back-up anyway; even having her brother here would make the situation better.

This of course would deny categorically.

As Violet made her way across the chamber, she was wondering why anyone would build a such a large room with just three small entries. It wasn’t until she neared the other side that she realized there was much more; what she thought was the opposite wall in the shadows was actually the unlit entrance to a cavern.

“This place is huge” she whispered to herself.

The minimal chamber light didn’t produce enough to see what was in the cavern, it did however, highlight a few things closer to the front, enough that she could guesstimate the size, if not the function of this super warehouse-sized room once she got used to the light.

She stood there for a moment taking in all the new information and trying to surmise its significance. Feeling secure in the fact that no other sound was heard since entering the chamber, and without checking, she became visible.

Then, thunder.

Something hard violently struck metal; the suddenness and intensity of the sound, split the absolute quiet with the heart-stopping report of an explosion.

Violet spun around and was on one knee with one hand up in front of her before she herself was aware of what was happening.

The force-field she produced in that instant, encapsulated a soldier not more than twenty feet away, within a heartbeat of firing his weapon. The concussion in such a small space rendered the guard painfully unconscious.

Violet, her heart still pounding in her ears, surveyed the scene. Two guards lay were they fell, while a figure in the shadows made his exit, limping through one of the passages.

Violet saw him a second before he disappeared in the darkness, then turned back to the two grossly supine figures; the one she bubbled and another a few feet closer. Vi knew what happened to the back-up, but how did the lead get taken out? The rock laying close to the dented helmet, was a solid clue. It wouldn’t take Holmes to help her deduce this one.

Actually, she didn’t care how or why; just that it happened.

Violet looked back toward the exit her guardian angel used, something very familiar…but impossible.

She stood there for a moment taking it in, thinking. Then it came to her…impossible or not, she knew exactly what happened and who it was that saved her life.

“Dad’s never going to believe this.” she said softly, shaking her head in disbelief.

  
  


-ii-

  
  


Violet knew she had to get back to her family quickly before anything else happened; because if it did, there could be no help…no one knew where she was.

In spite of this, Vi walked slowly. Her mind bringing up and working out past events, things that were said, and relationships. She began to understand more what her mom meant outside the island cave when she said…‘we can’t afford to doubt…don’t think.’ she thought, paraphrasing the memories, ‘Don’t doubt, don’t think…just do it…it’s in your blood, your instinct.’

“No doubt -- trust. No reasoning -- instinct. Trust, instinct.” her lips were silently forming the words as she walked. Her mind was replaying some of the scenes from the past year, as she tried to analyze the successes and failures of her power.

“Flying out to the island, I was a complete failure.”

On the plane, going to help her father, she couldn’t make a bubble big enough to protect a toaster, never mind the doomed aircraft. “I never used my power for anything like that…it was too big.” she rationalized. “How about the cave? Never got a bubble any bigger there either, no matter how hard I tried.” Vi trying to think of a good rational answer. “I didn’t know what I was doing.”

Then she thought of the events of the last few minutes.

“I didn’t know what I was doing just now either, but it worked out; just like Dash in the jungle and when the plane crashed on our house”.

Her thoughts became deeper, “I didn’t have time to think.”

Then a little revelation slipped in. “Everything worked out when there was no time…when I had time, I failed.”

“No doubt, no reasoning…trust, instinct.” The words started to take on meaning; it's taken awhile, but Violet was now on her way to finally understanding her powers.

  
  


-ii-

  
  


“There you are.” her mom’s voice broke her thoughts.

“Huh?”

“We lost sight of you for a while.”

“I saw…ah...was looking for anything that looked interesting.”

Bob noted the word ‘saw’. “Did you find something?”

“Well…”

Violet was caught in a dilemma; the truth would be disastrous, not telling him would be a lie. Violet had modified the truth a bit, and even stretched it somewhat…that was bad enough, but an outright lie…she couldn’t handle that.

The only thing to do was to tell the truth, admitting she had put herself in mortal danger through disobedience and carelessness; she would be grounded for the rest of her natural life, but worse, she would have to endure the lectures.

On top of that, they would trust her less and watch her more. If she felt confined now, just wait until they put her in a virtual straightjacket.

Maybe she could tell him the abbreviated version, leaving out the – I was almost killed part – or tell the whole truth and get it over with.

Violet made her decision, she was ready to stand accountable. But what came out didn’t even make sense to her.

“I didn’t mean to dad…” she blurted out, “…I was just…I’m just wanted, I mean I just wanted…I don't know...I messed up...I’m sorry dad, I promise I won’t do it a gain.” She looked at the floor, waiting for her life sentence to be handed down.

“Vi, what are you talking about?” her dad said, a bit confused.

Violet swallowed hard and was just about to speak when…

“I think she’s trying to come up with a way to tell us she hasn’t been looking too hard.” Helen deciphered.

Mom just saved the day.

“What do you mean?”

“Well it’s hard to look for ‘interesting’ things while you’re walking around looking at the ground and talking to yourself.”

“Unless of course you trip over it.” Bob directed towards Violet.

“Sorry, I’m just a little preoccupied I guess.”

“Now is not the time to be preoccupied, someone can easily come up from behind and you’d never know it, until it was too late.”

Vi shivered slightly, “I know that for a fact.” She said softly.

“What’s that sweetie?”

“Hum? Oh, I…ah…was just agreeing with dad.”

She knew this was only a reprieve, sooner or later she would tell him, but now was not the time.

“We’ll look a little longer then call it a night.” Bob said sounding a bit worn out.

“Vi, stick close.”

“Don’t worry dad,” she said, “I’m staying between you and mom.”


	8. The Kids Disappear

Bob and Helen entered what they thought was just another large room, but, what they saw took their breath away. They had found what they thought may be a clone factory; an enormous man-made cavern on a scale so large it was virtually impossible to calculate its size, it seemed that almost any building in Metroville laid horizontally could fit inside it.

“Incubators?” Helen tried

“Kind of small.”

“Just a guess.”

Violet's eye got big.

“This is what I saw...” she stopped.

“Saw where?”

Violet was trapped.

“Earlier, I thought I saw something similar to this.” Violet said, downplaying it.

“And you didn't say anything?”

“It wasn't exactly like this, just a bunch of cans on racks...I thought they might be supplies or something. I didn't give it much thought.”

“From now on, let us know about anything you find.”

“OK.”

The team was hesitant to enter, there was no information about this chamber on the map. After checking for laser triggers and visually inspecting what they could, they were cautiously optimistic of entering with minimal problems.

“It seems safe enough, stay together and keep your eyes open.”

“That means no looking at the floor Vi.” her mom quietly warned her.

There was no response.

“Vi?”

“Vi!” Helen called out in a loud whisper. The returning echos were the only response.

“I'll see if I can find her mom.” Dash volunteered.

“No. We'll all...” Bob started to say, but it was too late, Dash was gone.

“Vi!”

“Dash!”

There was no reply from either. Anxiety and fear replaced cautious optimism.

  
  


-ii-

  
  


“We have to find them.”

“I know, but we'll do it smart...slow and together. What ever happened to them, could easily happen to us.”

Side by side they walked down into the massive chamber, keeping an eye on each other while scouting for their two issues. Bob started to feel a little funny and was going to tell Helen that they had to leave and come up with a different plan, when...

“Bob...” Helen whispered.

Bob turned just in time to see Helen collapse. He held his breath, caught Helen on the way down and carried her out. Bob placed his wife on the floor of the tunnel, while he himself had to sit down and take it easy for a few minutes.

  
  


-ii-

  
  


“What was that all about?” Helen asked holding her head.

“I don't know, some kind of gas maybe.”

“I didn't smell anything.”

“If it were CO2 , we wouldn't have smelled it, neither would Violet and Dash. They'd fall faster than we did.”

“How did the gas get in there?”

“From what little I know, it's heavier than air so it settles to the floor, where it came from I don't have a clue...somewhere above us more than likely, but caves and mines are full of the stuff.”

“What do we do?”

“How long can you hold your breath?”


	9. Battle: Buddy vs. the Underminer

Bob stepped into the chamber and was horrified at what he saw, Violet and Dash were chained to the wall with a soldier ant on each of them. Their huge mandibles gripping their necks lightly. He started into the room.

“Stay right there.” a voice said.

Bob looked over, there stood the Underminer, remote in hand.

“If I press this button, the kid's heads come off. So don't do anything that would cause that to happen.”

“What do you want?”

“To be left alone while I work.”

Bob saw Helen coming down the tunnel, she was about a hundred feet away when he motioned for her to hold her position. The Underminer didn't know she was there and Bob wanted to keep it that way.

“I'm not leaving without them.”

“They're safe with me, as long as I feel safe from you.”

“You won't take offense if I don't believe you?”

“You have my word.”

“The word of a psycho about to destroy thousands of lives for his own amusement, doesn't mean a lot to me.”

“I don't see you have much choice.”

“I have a lot of choices.”

“True. I'll put it this way...I don't want to see you make the wrong one.”

  
  


-ii-

  
  


Buddy had arrived in the chamber to the side and slightly behind the Underminer and heard enough to figure out what was going on. The situation was bad. The Underminer was too calm. He had to find a way to stir the pot hard by using the Underminer's common sense, ignorance, narcissism...or all the above. He needed to do it fast because things could get ugly quick.

“Why don't you just let them go?” came a voice from behind the Underminer.

The Underminer looked off to his side cautiously.

“It looks like I'm being surrounded.” the he said calmly. “The same holds for you too. Get too close, and daddy here will be shown parts of his kids he's never seen before.”

“There's no reason for violence. They're not what you need right now anyway.”

“They're exactly what I need right now, insurance.”

“Insuring what?”

“That I finish what I started, unmolested.”

“You've already won.”

“Won? Not yet, I've only started on my plan.”

“You are the winner...but too blind to see what's staring you in the face.”

“Meaning what?”

“If you kill the Incredibles now, they will die heroes, and be honored as such. But you...you will be remembered as nothing better than a dirt bag taking the easy way out.”

“What? Are you telling me just to let them go? You think of me as a fool.”

“If you let them go, and get to the surface, they can see your plan in action...knowing there is nothing they can do. You will have escaped, maybe even retire. They will feel the the shame of defeat at your hands, then and only then, will you be remembered as a supervillain.”

“What about, I finish what I'm doing...then I leave you all here to die, nobody will know.”

“You could do that, but it's a mistake.”

“I don't see it as a mistake.”

“That's because you're a moron.”

“I suppose you're some kind of genius?” anger was building in his voice.

“Next to you, everyone's a genius.”

“You don't think I will hesitate to kill these children? _Nothing_ is beneath me.” he yelled.

“Except your IQ.”

“You think of yourself as superior to me...but you resort to name calling, like some uneducated child.”

“I'm sorry, being in the presents of stupidity does that to me.”

“You mock me?”

“No, just calling it the way I see it.”

“I should push this button out of _contempt_ for you.”

“Then you'll die where you stand, and your plan will fail.”

The Underminer realized he was being led on and was loosing control, so calmed down a bit.

“Very well, you proved your point, I will let them go and see them safely to the surface, they will see my plan and tremble at its power, and feel the agony of defeat. But, you must die first. Are you willing to accept that?”

“Yes. I may die, but I will do so with honor. But if you die, you'll be remembered as an insignificant dirt bag, and your mediocre plan will die with you. Are your willing to accept that?”

“I will not have to make that sacrifice. But, before your life ends, tell me, why the loyalty? Because he saved you from me?”

“No,” Buddy replied without emotion, “because he saved me from myself.”

  
  


-ii-

  
  


The fight ensued, Buddy started strong, but because of his condition, he weakened rapidly.

“That’s it?” the Underminer said laughing, “You fight like a little girl.”

“Take me on loser, I’ll show you how little girls fight.” Violet said through her teeth.

“But what can you expect from a guy named ‘Buddy’? the Underminer laughed hard.

Maybe you should come back when you get a little bigger.” he guffawed.

“Go home…Buddy.”

Those words were spoken by his idol many years before; it was an epic blow that launched him into the deepest pit any human could possibly endure. To be immersed in pure evil and do the unconscionable; murder heroes, cause pain and destruction...to become what he hated most.

Those three words caused years of suppressed rejection, loneliness and hatred to came flooding back and was added to the intense contempt and loathing Buddy held for this worthless piece of…villain. The Underminer had unknowingly started down the path to his own extinction.

“Oh oh.” Bob said softly.

The Underminer opened a can of worms so big, Bob couldn't close it.

Buddy exploded, his staff striking the Underminer in a series of rapid blows, the blurring staff was virtually impossible to block, the Underminer's thick clothes and hardhat did nothing to protect him from the damage being inflicted on him. Buddy drove the Underminer back until the villain was at the edge of a rock shelf eight feet over the floor.

With a quickness that impressed even Dash, Buddy swung the staff over and up, catching the Underminer just below the ribs catapulting him over the edge. The Underminer hit the rock floor, landing hard on his back. With his body already wracked with pain, the Underminer hardly felt a thing.

Buddy leaped off the ledge, staff drawn back, ready to run the Underminer though. But the Underminer rolled to one side, the point of the staff digging deep into the loose rock causing Buddy to vault over. The villain was quick to kick the staff to one side, but not before Buddy completed his arc, landing in back of the Underminer. Buddy touched down on both feet and crouched low to absorb the shock while simultaneously drawing the staff back once more to attack.

The Underminer had somehow found the strength to get up and turn around, just in time to see Buddy lunge the staff full force towards him, the staff had found its mark and continued though. The Underminer never really appreciated what happened, he was dead before he hit the ground.

Buddy was still driven by rage. While the staff was coming up again for another death blow, Bob was moving in from behind and caught the staff on it's way home, bringing it back across Buddy's chest, using it to pin Buddy to himself, with only enough pressure to confine.

Buddy was now wedged between the staff and Bob, getting free was impossible.

“It's over Buddy.” Bob said softly. They stood there for a few minutes, Bob continued the restraint until he felt the last of Buddy's rage ebb from his soul.

“I'm OK Bob.” Buddy said wearily.

“I know.” Bob said patting him on the shoulder. “Let's tear this place apart and go home.”

Bob released Vi and Dash, then the three of them started out. Dash look back at Buddy. “I'll be right back.” he told his dad.

“Buddy, you got to show me how you do that.” Dash exclaimed, totally awestruck.

“No. You don't need to know how to destroy people; killing is always the last option.” he told Dash.

“I know Buddy.” Dash replied with understanding, “I'm talking about defense.”

Buddy grinned, “Yeah. That I will do.”

Without trying Buddy had now become Dash’s mentor.


	10. Helen Doesn't Know

Bob and Vi had left the chamber and met up with Helen who had arrived near the opening a minute earlier and knew about the Underminer's demise; Dash and Buddy were left behind talking.

Bob, Helen, and Vi started down the tunnel.

“He's my hero.” Helen stated with gratitude. “I'd like to meet him.”

“What?” Bob said a little surprised, “Of course you..” he stopped mid sentence. His eyes widened, and the cold chill of reality ran through his body...she doesn't know who he is.

“Wait here.” Bob said quickly as he started back to intercept Buddy and Dash before they got too close.

“Where are you going?”

“Just wait there for a minute...please” he replied with a little panic.

Bob got back to the pair as they started to leave the chamber.

“Hey dad,” Dash said excitedly, “Buddy said he would teach me some self defense moves later on.”

“That's great.” Bob said nervously, his mind racing. “Now is a good time.”

“Bob, the Underminer may be out of the game, but there is still a lot of work to be done. He may have had a backup.”

“Yeah, I know...but a...self defense is very important. And there's no time like the present.” Bob said with a forced smile.

“Bob, with respect...”

“Trust me...now you have the opportunity for some quality time.”

“OK Bob, no problem...maybe Vi would like...”

“Great! Yeah...fantastic. I'll get her, Stay here.”

“How about Helen?”

“NO!” came the panicked response, “I mean...ah...she can't right now...we have a..ah...meeting.”

Bob hurried back to Helen and Vi. “Violet, I need a little time with your mom. Dash is learning a little self defense, it would be good for you to learn some yourself.”

“Ah, I guess. When?”

“Now, is good. Go.” he said, jerking his head towards Buddy and Dash.

Vi was puzzled, but did as her dad asked.

“What's going on? Is everything OK.” Helen asked with concern.

“Yeah, everything is fine.” Bob reassured her, not knowing how long things would remain that way.

“I have to tell you something very important, and I need you to hear me out.”

“Bob, you're worrying me.”

“Nothing to worry about, I promise. Everything is good...great in fact.”

“Then why do I have to hear you out?”

Bob took in a breath, and moistened his lips. He had to think fast, because he was in way over his head.

  
  


-ii-

  
  


Imagine, if you will, telling some one you love...who just happens to be a super...that the man she wants to meet, to show him gratitude and respect for risking his life for the safety of her children, is the same guy that murdered a dozen supers, attempted to murder you, and brought chaos and destruction to a major city...the same guy that destroyed her home in the attempt to kidnap her baby and raise as his sidekick...and is the same guy that she thought was dead...

...you thought of an opening line yet? 

  
  


-ii-

  
  


“The guy that took out the Underminer...” Bob began.

Helen said nothing, but the expression on her face bordered on panic, the kids were alone with him.

“No, no, no. Everything is OK, the kids are in good hands...their safe.” he reassured her.

“I was going to tell you, that that's the guy Rick sent down here...the mole.” Bob confided.

“He's alive, that's good to know, Rick will be pleased. But why all the suspense.”

“Well, he's done some really bad things in the past, unconscionable, actually. He did them to get back at me for something I did...or I should say, didn't do...years ago. In other words, I'm mostly to blame for his past.”

“You know him?”

“Yes, but do you understand what I'm telling you.”

“I think so.”

“We've reconciled. Both of us are deeply sorry for everything we did that led to his problems. He's something he's always wanted to be, a good guy. You can trust him...Rick does and so do I.”

“Who is he Bob?” She stood there, her eyes were getting moist and nausea crept into stomach...in the back of her mind, Helen new; as impossible as it seemed, she knew.

“So if you give him a chance...”

“Who is he Bob?” Helen's patience was running out.

He found it impossible to say the name.

“We thought he was dead.”Bob offered instead.

“No.” Helen whispered, “Syndrome?”

“Syndrome's dead...forever.” Bob quickly reassured her.

“What...who then?” Helen interrupted confused.

“Syndrome _is_ dead; but _Buddy's_ alive.”

To Helen it was surreal, she was emotionally frozen; not knowing what to think, say, or do.

Bob read in her, the same emotions he felt not that long ago.

“Listen, I know it's a lot to take in right now, and promise I'll explain it all later. But everything is alright and it will all work out; we all need each other.”

Everyone, but Helen, knew Buddy and was beginning to accept him; Dash didn't know him that well, but was impressed with what he saw; Vi owed him her life; and Bob and he had started to work it out. Helen was the wild card, she didn't know him personally and hasn't had any positive life altering experiences; all were bad.

The only redeeming fact, was that Bob admitted it was mostly his fault and she knew he would explain it later, to her satisfaction, as promised. She was satisfied with that; for now.

“I have a plan.” the voice somewhat startled her from her thoughts.

There he was, only four feet away, Buddy Pine.

Between the shock of his appearance, changed nature, and the fact that he was indeed alive; Helen could do nothing but stand and stare.

“Buddy?” she managed.

“Yes ma'am, it's me.” Buddy said with a gentle politeness in his voice, “I apologize for the situation; I know you hate me, you'll never consider me a friend, trust or even respect me. I understand that, I would feel the same if in your place. I do give you my word though, that when this mission is over, and it will be soon, you'll never see or hear from me again.”

“What I'd like to do...when this is over, is to sit down and have you...” Helen cut her eyes to Bob, “...both of you, fill me in on what is going on.”

“It may take awhile; we're talking the past 18 years.” Bob informed her nervously.

“I'll make a pot of coffee.” Helen said without humor.


	11. Fresh Air

“They're going to want to know about this.” Buddy said as they walked down the main tunnel.

“You going up?”

“Yeah, I've got to get out of here for a while and get some fresh air, something to eat and about a gallon

of water.”

“You think Jim's there?”

“Normally he is, but given the time it may be some one else.”

“I thought you met up at a certain time.”

“We do, but they have surveillance on this place around the clock...somebody will be there.”

  


-ii-

  


“I hate this thing.” Violet said as they approached the lift.

Buddy gave her a knowing smile, “It's not as bad going up.”

  


-ii-

  


“So the Underminer's history.” Jim said with some relief.

“Yeah, that leaves about two dozen LMDs and about twenty drills.”

“LMDs?”

“Yeah, Little Miner Dudes. His minions.”

Jim just smiled and shook his head.

“That doesn't seem like a lot, there has to be something else down there.”

“Security.”

“Which is what?”

“I'm not sure, but it has to be petty formidable, just haven't found it yet, I've been focusing on the command.”

“So what's the plan?”

“Neutralize the security, take out the minions, then you send in the troops and dismantle what's left.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me, how long do you need?”

Buddy stood there thinking. “Unless.”

“Unless what?”

“A fail safe.”

“Like what?”

“If the Underminer gets taken out, the plan goes forward automatically. The problem with that is, there will be no guidance, just a set of instructions.”

“Even so, you say there's only about 24 minions to pilot the drills...just stop them.”

“Yeah, that's easy enough...unless they're already gone.”

“Couldn't you just follow them up the tubes and take them out?”

“Only if you knew which tubes they took.”

“I don't understand.”

“There are approximately fifty starter tunnels...basically pilot holes...about a quarter to a half mile long, going in different directions.”

“A lot of time would be wasted in trying to track down which tunnel was in use.”

“The biggest problem is how do you stop the drills? Granted all the armament is towards the front, but the rear is pretty hefty too.”

“And the blast in such a confined space would vaporize anybody in that section of the tunnel.”

“We've got to back down now.”

“You need food and water first.”

Buddy downed a couple of power bars and chased them with a quart of water. Stuffing his pockets with a dozen more bars and grabbing a quart bottle of chilled water, he set off.

“Come on, we may be out of time already.” Buddy said over his shoulder.

As before, Jim kept a watchful eye on the team until they disappeared from view.


	12. Underminer not the Mastermind

“This reminds me of a video game I used to play.” Buddy said softly, as they navigated their way through the endless maze of tunnels.

“Which one is that?” asked Dash.

“The post apocalyptic were the player navigates through tunnels like these. Watching out for hidden traps and camouflaged triggers.”

“Is that the one, you can trigger a secret door and let out a million zombies without knowing.”

Buddy rolled his eyes slightly, “Yeah, something like that.”

“The bad thing is, this game can't be reset.” Bob added.

“The game.” Buddy said absentmindedly.

“What about the game?”

“I think I know who's behind all this.”

“Who?”

“Later, I need more proof.”

“Why.”

“Because if it is him, knowing will give us a better chance of survival, and a way to destroy this place faster.”

 

-ii-

 

The team made it to the grand gallery, a 100 foot vaulted ceiling covered the expansive cavern. But there was little there.

 “This area has been sanitized.”

 “I take it there was more here?”

 “Much more .”

 “Like what?”

 “A dozen drills for starters.”

 They walked over to the edge of the gallery, looking at wall sixty feet or so away. Between them and the wall was nothing but air and a drop that was endless. There were ten holes bored side by side into the wall's face, each thirty feet in diameter.

 “Those are the holes I was telling you about. It's impossible to get to them without a gantry like that one.” worry suddenly appeared on Buddy's face, “Wait, the plans I looked at the other day showed the gantries served up to three rows...not just one.”

 “What difference does it make?”

 “I based my estimation on the engineering drawings I was able to study. Five rows, ten holes each, serviced by an articulated gantry covering two to three rows. That's two gantries...two galleries...with twelve drills each. Twenty-four drills...fifty holes. ”

 Everyone looked over the railing there were four more gantries extended.

 “Sixty drills, fifty holes...each hole can divide, if needed. Nick.”

 “Who's Nick?”

 “The one behind this.”

 “How can you be so sure?”

 “Nick's all about numbers...big ones. Sixty drills simultaneously deployed through fifty dividing tunnels.”

 “It would be impossible to even track that many.”

 “Exactly. Unquantifiable chaos, he called it.”

 “Is there any way of stopping them?”

 “Knowing Nick? No. These drills are on a one way ride, that's why he's using LMDs.”

 “Hey Buddy, what's that big tube for next to the end hole?”

 “Probably access to another part of the...” Buddy stopped mid sentence, “A ten foot thick reenforced concrete tube, big enough for a drill...we need to leave.”

 “What's happening Buddy?”

 “I've been had.” Buddy said with a mix of anger and disbelief. “Everything was staged, and I bought into it all the way.”

 “Why, because the drills are gone or that there are more than you thought?”

 “It's not about the drills, the line of fire, or anything else we thought of...”

 “What then?”

 “One drill on a suicide mission, to breach a soft spot causing the interior of this entire complex to collapse and fill with magma.”

 “What will that do?”

 “Create a caldera.”

 “What's a caldera?” asked Dash.

 “I'll explain on the way...if we have enough time.”

 

 

 


	13. Soldier Ants Attack

The team quickly left the upper gallery and was running to the turbo lift when Dash picked up a sound coming deep from the tunnel they were in, it sounded like hundreds of little tap dancers out of sync.

“Hey Buddy, what's that noise?”

He had to strain, but in a few seconds he could hear it loud enough to know exactly what it was.

“Violet. Can you seal off the tunnel.” he asked with urgency.

“Yes, but I thought we...”

“Seal it off.”

“But...”

“Do it now Violet.” he commanded.

No sooner did violet put up her shield, that everyone saw the reason for the command. Hundreds of soldier ants – large, mutant soldier ants – were pouring down the tunnel like a mudslide. They were the size of pit bulls, with enormous mandibles that could easily take a man's head off.

“What do we do now?”

“Go back the way we came.”

“Vi, can you hold them back while running?”

“I can try.”

“Vi seal it off.” Helen said almost yelling.

“It is.”

“No, there.”

Violet turned to see another avalanche, she quickly sealed off the rear of the tunnel, as the six legged mutants poured in from the other direction. The ants were trying to force their way through both barriers, climbing on each other in an attempt to get over the top, attacking the force field with their mandibles. Soon, all that was seen on the other side of each shield was a living wall of death.

“We have to go through them.” Buddy stated.

“You can't be serious.”

“Bob, look around...there's no way out.”

“Dad, I can't last for very long.” Violet added.

“None of us will.” Buddy informed everyone.

“What are you saying?”

“We'll pass out from lack of oxygen before Violet runs out of power.”

“So we have a few minutes before we're dismembered?”

“No, they're only programmed to restrain, not kill.”

“Programmed?”

“Yeah, you don't think their real do you?”

“Well then, if their not going to shred us, then what's the problem?”

“Because I killed the only person that could release us.”

“Maybe Jim will send someone down here and get us in time.”

“Bob, Indiana Jones couldn't find us in time.” Buddy said raising his voice, “Even without the ants, we may be deep fried soon.”

“If we have to fight, what's the fastest way to shut them down?”

“Hit them between the eye's...as hard as you can.”

“That's it?”

“The processor and transceiver are there.”

“Are you sure?”

“Look, Nick relies on quantity not quality...his plan expects people like me, not supers like you.”

“Dad, I'm getting a little light headed.” Violet warned.

“It's up to you, we either fight to live, or die here.”

Bob looked around, no body said a word. But he could tell by their positions, they were ready.

He took a deep breath...

“Vi, drop the shields.”


	14. The Fight for Life

Violet lowered her shields, and the wall of ants descended on them as one life form. Everyone was using their power and skill in the most efficient way possible.

Helen would take one from the front and slingshot it towards those to the back of her, for each one catapulted four or five were destroyed. Bob too was clearing out a path by sending the mechanical insects behind him in rapid succession, destroying in multiples.

Buddy was making fair progress with the staff, until he saw one of the ants secure Violet at the neck and drag her down, despite her awesome powers, she had no way of knowing how to use them in this kind of situation.

“Bob, Helen, Vi's down.” Buddy called out as he made his way to over in an attempt to free her, but as soon as he disabled Violet's attacker, he felt the cold steel jaws on his own neck, the pain paralyzing him. Soon, he too was down.

The ant had loosened his grip on Buddy enough to move around to the front and get into a better position to drag him. Buddy felt the flow of blood to his head slow to a trickle, the last thing he saw clearly was the ant's disgusting head inches from his.

Between the unbearable pain and loss of blood flow, it wasn't long before he became delusional.

As Buddy's mind went numb, he felt as if he were in a metal garbage can, the lid fastened down. A storm came in, showering him with marble sized hail. Thousands of high velocity ice rocks pelted the can, the noise was deafening, his head was about to explode, all he wanted to do was scream, but the pain shooting through his mind prevented his body from doing anything.

Buddy felt the ant's mandibles mercifully loosen up a little, just enough to to send a little relief to his oxygen starved brain. As he began to regain some of his senses, the hallucinations tapered off, his head still hurt, but at least the continuous noise wasn't sending shock waves of torture through it. His eyes were starting to focus better, enough to see the ant's head was still there...but the rest of it was conspicuously missing.

There was enough strength in his arms to separate the mandibles somewhat, letting the head drop to the floor. He stood up slowly, once he was on his feet his vision was almost perfect. And was awestruck at what he saw.

What was once an avalanche of terror, was reduced to a scrapyard. Headless bodies had been thrown into odd piles, while the heads were nothing more than pieces of junk strewn ankle deep over the floor.

In front of him stood Dash, staff at his side.

“Did you do this?” he asked his protégé.

“Yes sir.”

Buddy nodded his head slightly as he looked around, then back at Dash.

“You've done very well young man.”

Dash presented the staff to Buddy. “I've learned from the Master.”

Buddy accepted the staff, Dash gave a small bow, then left to join his family.

Buddy stood there bewildered, he had never been shown that level of respect before...by anyone.

“Hey, Uncle Buddy, coming with us?” Helen said with a smile.

Buddy continued to stand there amazed at what just happened.

Helen touched Buddy softly on the shoulder, “Buddy?”

His mind returned to the present, “Huh, I'm sorry, did you say something?”

“I was wondering if you would like to come with us. We have to get out of here, and we would prefer you to come along.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Helen.”

Buddy smiled a little, “Yes...Helen.”


	15. The Fall of an Empire

For some reason the lights flickered, dimmed, then turned red.

“What's happening?”

“The breach.”

“What kind of breech?”

“One of the drills hit the weak section I told you about, now the stuff is flowing through the tunnels.”

“What do we do now?”

“Get out of Dodge...fast.”

“I thought lava flowed real slow.” Dash said.

“Not when kept heated by an insulating tunnel.” Buddy stood motionless for a few seconds, “You feel the breeze?”

“Yeah.”

“That's the lava pushing the air in front of it. You have about a minute to get to the turbo lift.”

Buddy turned and started to go back the way they had come.

“Where are you going? The lift is this way.”

“I know, there's something I have to do.”

“You said we only have a minute.”

“I'm going with my original plan...so shut up and get out of here...you got less than a minute now.”

With that said, Buddy disappeared around the corner. Further down the tunnel the walls were starting to glow and the breeze was picking up.

“Run like the wind.” Dash said nervously.

“No...” commanded his dad, “...faster.”

  
  


-ii-

  
  


Dash was the first one to the lift, followed by Helen. It was an agonizing thirty seconds before Vi and Bob showed up. Once the family was together, the lift was boarded, a second later the Incredibles were being shot up the tube.

“You're getting a little slow Violet. Dad almost beat you.” Dash teased.

“Cut her a little slack Dash, she stayed with me...just in case.”

A violent tremor shook the earth, flexing the lift tube, but the lift continued. A second shock wave hit, this time deforming the tube rails, the lift hit the bent rails full force, severing that side of the car and nearly derailing the other side. The car squealed loudly and shuttered to a jerky halt, then hung precariously in the tube.

“Looks like we have to take the ladder the rest of the way.”

Bob knocked out the tube's large plexiglass panel nearest the emergency ladder.

“Dash you're first, go.”

Dash made it up the thirty foot section within a second, Helen didn't need the ladder, and with Violet hanging on to her, they both made it up almost as fast. Bob was slow, but didn't take take as long as they thought he would.

“Wow dad, that was quick...for you.”

“Adrenalin can be my best friend.”

There was another violent quake, this one almost knocked them off their feet. They felt the air pressure building up in the old structure, the sound of the air being forced out of the shaft was intense, the thick door and walls did little to resist it. The weakened building was starting to collapse from the tremors, pieces were falling all around them, but the bulk of the building was held up by the immense pressure.

The quakes made running impossible, the building was doomed, and whatever was coming up from the bowels earth would be there in seconds.

“Vi, we're not going to make it out in time.”

With that, she bubbled the family. Almost immediately steam exploded from the hole, disintegrating the warehouse, and producing a shock wave heard for miles. When there were no more bits and pieces falling from the sky, Violet released everyone.

The Parrs stood in awe of this 150 foot geyser of high velocity, super heated steam; the roar was defining. Then they got to thinking...

“Steam?” Bob and Helen said at once.

“Call me Dory, but I don't remember running from that.”

It didn't take long for the pressure to wane, soon the steam was gone; but the quakes were just beginning.

  
  


-ii-

  
  


The family was heading towards town, it was only a few miles, easily walked, but the intermittent shock waves made it feel like they were walking backwards.

“We'll never get there at this rate.”

“Perseverance, Bob.”

Then there was a slight jolt, vertically...down. The ground was displaced only four inches, but that was enough to get them running.

“If that's the main chambers collapsing, we're in trouble.”

“How's that?”

“Each chamber's ceiling is about a 100 feet and there are at least four of them, one over the other remember?”

With each tremor, the ground sunk further than it did before, the Incredibles could hardly keep in front of the disappearing earth.

“Dash run, we'll meet you at the city limit.”

“I'd rather stay with you guys.”

“There's a fine line between loyalty and stupidity...now run.” his dad ordered, “Helen, take Vi and get out of here.”

“What about you?”

“I can take a 300...”

Bob was cut off by a violent quake as the main chambers collapsed almost completely.

He took a quick look back, “400 foot drop...you can't.”

“I could put a force field around us.”

“That would work great as long as we didn't get buried alive.”

“Point taken.”

Vi piggybacked her mom, with enormous strides Helen quickly put distance between them and death.

Bob was alone, with the crumbling land slowly gaining on him...but he knew his family would be safe, and that was good enough for him.

The tremors were becoming less intense, but the ground was still falling. Twice he started to follow the collapse, a quick leap to solid ground kept him from plummeting. Finally, the tremors stopped, the ground was sliding, but just enough to find its own level. Bob was on his knees, out of breath.

As he was kneeling there, he felt the solid earth and listened to the calming sound of the rolling surf...it was over. With Terra firma under him, Bob stood up and turned to look; to see the results of nature's tantrum. What he saw was hard to believe.

The vast emptiness of the land was gone, in it's place was a canyon, a mile wide and what appeared to be miles long, the bottom Bob couldn't see from his position...nor did he really want to. The only original ground left, was a very thin stretch of land separating the canyon from the sea. Bob knew it wouldn't last long, he could see the water intrusion and it was increasing fast.

His family was back at his side, they all stood quietly to marvel at the power of nature...what had happened and what was to come.

  
  


-ii-

  
  


It only took a few minutes for the pressure of the water to collapse the thin mile long strip. The sea came crashing in, the massive tear in the earth had only existed a minute but within seconds it became a bay. This has to be a record, somewhere.

The Parr family gazed out over the bay in silent respect, the newly formed body of water had become a memorial.

“Buddy Bay.” Bob said quietly.

Dash was saddened most by the loss of his mentor, Violet gently stroked his hair, although she herself was never that close to anybody and would probably never get the chance, she somehow felt his sense of loss and did what she could for him.

The gentle rhythm of the surf was interrupted by faint coughing, as if someone were choking. They all turned to see if help was needed, except Dash, who's mind was still focused on the apparent death of his friend.

The sudden departure of his family broke his concentration. He turned and saw his folks running towards a figure crawling out of the surf, coughing hard in an attempt to clear his lungs. Dash knew immediately who it was, he ran excitedly towards his hero, showering his family with sand and leaving them far behind.

“Buddy.” Dash exclaimed, as he tried his best to help his mentor.

By the time the others got there, Buddy was breathing better.

“What were you doing in the ocean Buddy?”

“Ran out of gas.” he managed.

“Ran out of gas?” everyone said at once.

“I admit I'm not the smartest guy in the world, so you're going to have to walk me through this one.”

“My original plan Bob.”

“Could you help me out a little more?”

Buddy smiled weakly, “I thought, if I could drill through the sea bed at the right spot, I could flood the major chambers. The vents would allow the sea water to fill all the connecting tunnels.”

“Sounds simple enough, why didn't you just do that in the beginning?”

“I didn't know how it would effect the stability of the surface...I couldn't take the chance. So I looked for another way to shut down the major command area...but, I was trapped before I got the chance.”

“I guess the magma pretty much forced you to do it any way.”

Buddy nodded his head, “Yeah.”

“Hopefully the water reached the magma and capped it before it got too far in.”

“Well, it did more than that.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Come here, there's something you should see.”

“Wait a minute.” Bob said as they walked, “You said the drills had all deployed.”

“They did,” Buddy said, then a mischievous smile crossed his face, “I didn't say anything about the spares.”

  
  


-ii-

  
  


They reached the bank of the new bay. Buddy looked out over the water, standing there for a while, fascinated.

“Underminer Bay.” he said finally.

“We named it Buddy Bay.” Bob informed him.

“You only name places after dead people.” Buddy said turning his head towards Bob. Then he noticed everyone was looking at him. “Oh.” he said realizing.

“Nothing personal Buddy, but I do like Underminer Bay better.”

“So do I Dash,” Buddy agreed, “so do I.”


	16. Questions, Answers, and Explanations

“Hey Buddy, can you explain how you know it was Nick...and how you knew what was going to happen?” Bob asked in a serious tone.

“Yeah, and how you knew to use the drill...how did you know it was even there?”added Violet.

“You never got the chance to tell me what you meant by a caldera.” Dash said, not to be left out.

“I'll explain on the way,” Buddy looked back over his shoulder, “we have enough time.”

“On the way were?”

“Home.”

-ii-

 

“To answer your question about Nick. I suspected him near the end, everything seemed too easy; the plans, surveys, geologic information and the engineering information, was difficult to get, but not as hard as it should have been. I chalked it up to the Underminer and the lack of security...but that's what Nick wanted me to think. Remember, I assumed it was the Underminer working on his own...another mistake.”

“Right at the end you said something about unquantifiable confusion.”

“Yeah, unquantifiable chaos.”

“Yeah, chaos, sorry.”

“It's all pretty much the same really.”

“If Nick uses chaos in his plan, why did you suspect the concrete tunnel.”

“Nick will use chaos one of two ways; as the main part of the plan, or to hide his intentions. In this case...it was to hide.”

“This maybe a dumb question, but what was the Underminer doing there after launching the drills?”

“It's not a dumb question, I've been thinking about that myself.” Buddy reassured, “I honestly don't think the Underminer had a clue on what was going on. He was a pawn much like we were.”

“So he wasn't supposed to make it out.” Bob stated.

“No, I don't think so. Once he prepped the drills and initiated the program, that was it as far as he was concerned. The main drill launched automatically, I doubt Underminer knew it was even there.”

“He said, he wanted to finish what he started.”

“Probably to monitor the progress of the drilling, but it didn't matter, because by the time the drills stopped about half a mile in, and he figured it was a scam...if he figured it out...it would be too late.”

“So, he was collateral damage?”

“No, a loose end.” Buddy walked along in deep thought for a moment, “This may not sound right, but I did him a favor.”

“What about the other drills?” Violet asked, getting her turn in.

“I had noticed the drills earlier in my reconnaissance, but I figured they where spares and didn't give them much thought.”

“When did you know they were a way of escaping?”

“When I saw the concrete tube. I knew what Nick had planned and I knew there was not only an escape, but a way to cancel his plans...those drills were it, but I had four to choose from and only one would get me to safety and stop the magma flow.”

“How did you pick the right one?”

“By the gradient indicator.” Buddy said, “I only had time to check two of the drills...maybe three...I was lucky though, because the second one I checked was preset at twelve degrees. I thought that's got to be it, so I fired it up and hoped for the best.”

“Maybe the Underminer set it up.”

“No, there's no reason for him to get out like that, besides, it would shut down everything he was hoping to happen.” Buddy paused, “That was the solution to the problem.”

“Nick gives you the solution to destroy his mission...that's a reach.”

“Not really, admittedly Nick is as sadistic as he is brilliant, but in his defense, I will admit he'll always leave a solution.”

“That doesn't make sense.”

“In a strange way it does, remember in the tunnels, I made a reference to the game?”

“Yeah.”

“Nick looks on these challenges, as games. Yes, he'll stack the deck hard against you, making it virtually impossible to win, but if it was a no-win for the opponent...it wouldn't be fair. So he gives the adversary a way out.”

“It still sounds a little weird.”

“Don't get me wrong, it's not easy. The Underminer challenge wasn't that hard, but as I said before, he led us into assuming he had no part in it, therefore, no one would look for the answer...that's why it was so obvious.”

“For you maybe.”

Buddy thought a moment and shrugged, “True.”

“Caldera.” Dash said quickly,“I wanted my question to get in before Vi started asking a bunch more.”

Buddy smiled, “OK, your familiar with volcanoes?”

“Yeah.”

“Instead of a large magma chamber deep in the earth, there's a really large one just under the surface.”

“OK.”

“Unlike the typical volcano that has magma coming to the surface and flowing down the sides as lava, a caldera will explode and send magma, rocks, boulders, lava bombs, trees and everything else on the surface...including the surface, just about everywhere.”

Dash thought about it a minute, “Wow.”

“So Nick was going after a lot more devastation than just your run-of-the-mill volcano.”

“Oh yeah, not only the devastation, but the terror.”

“How so?”

“Volcanoes give you warning, a caldera may or may not. So people live in fear of one of these things punching through. You know it's there...and there's nothing you can do, and when it explodes...”

“There's nothing you can do.”

“Basically, a volcano you can live with...a caldera you can't.

“A caldera may not do anything for a thousand years, maybe a million...but you don't know that. It's not so much the eruption, Nick like to watch people live in terror, anxiety and panic. He lives for it.”

“You think he'll try something of his own?”

“I don't think...I know.”

“Heaven help us if he does.”


	17. Buddy Finds Redemption

It was two hours before dawn at the small anonymous airstrip. Buddy stood in the doorway gazing out at the airfield, turning the events of the past few days over in his head as he waited for the small government jet to take him to some undisclosed location. More than likely some dark hole.

Buddy felt he had done well, the mission was complete. Rick had kept his word and given Buddy more latitude than he deserved, that's all he could expect.

His usefulness was over and now it's time to pay for his crimes, he regretted doing what he did, but he did it; nothing could change that. He took solace in the fact that he did this one thing, this one _good_ thing. It didn't make up for the past, it was just a good thing, and he was happy with that.

  
  


-ii-

  
  


The Incredible family was in the background discussing the same events with Rick.

“We owe you a lot. Buddy had gathered a lot of good intel, and we're grateful for that. But your family put an end to the Underminer and his plans; you even saved one of our greatest assets. I hate to think what would have happened if his project got off the ground.” Rick said in a solemn but relieved tone.

“The Underminer's empire definitely fell.” Bob replied.

“More than three hundred feet I'm told.”

“Yeah, but it was nothing, we’re just here to help.” was Bob’s standard reply as he skirted around Buddy’s key roll in the defeat of the underground villain.

“Bob.” Helen quietly admonished him.

“OK, Buddy helped.” Bob admitted.

“Booob.” Helen still not satisfied with the quantity and quality of credit Bob was giving Buddy.

Bob took a deep breath. “A lot. He…a…was the one that took out the Underminer, and it was his attack plan that was used to destroy the facility...and he almost died doing it.”

Rick shook his head and smiled, “Things sure do change.”

A whine in the distance grew steadily louder, indicating the private jet had taxied off the active and would be parking at any time. Rick excused himself and went out to meet it, leaving the family to continue their discussion.

By now Violet and her father had separated from the group and were talking in low tones near the back of the room. From the pained look on Vi’s face as she looked at the floor she was finally letting her dad know what happened in the caves and that Buddy had saved her from the guard. 

  
  


-ii-

  
  


Rick came back in from the ramp.

“Buddy, it’s time to go.” Rick informed him.

On the way out, Bob stops him.

“Listen, Buddy…ah…thanks for all the help.”

“Thanks for pulling me out of the hole.” Buddy responded quietly but with genuine gratitude.

Buddy turns and proceeds to the plane, Bob kicks himself for wimping out, and starts to walk out after him. What Bob must say is very difficult and time’s running out.

“Buddy…wait.”

Buddy stops and half turns to Bob.

“You ah…you risked your life for my family. You…saved Violet’s life…thank you.” Bob took a deep breath, “I…ah…think that…you’re the hero, not me. It was an honor for me to help you, a little.”

Buddy nods his head slightly, “Thanks Bob, that means more to me than you'll ever know.” Then turns to leave. An almost imperceptible smile appears on Buddy’s face as he continued to the plane.

Bob watched as Buddy boarded the jet, when the door was closed and sealed, he returned to his family. 

  
  


-ii-

  
  


“Mom! Dad! Come over here.” Dash exclaimed, “Look.”

Violet and Dash were watching the little TV in the waiting area, when a news flash interrupted their show.

“…repeating, the major banks in US, Europe and Japan had their assets frozen moments ago, by an unknown villain. This unidentified, technological super villain has demanded total acknowledgment of his supremacy by all peoples of the earth or all data will be lost; accounts, transactions, files…everything. This would be a catastrophe of epic proportions, destroying the economic world as we know it. It would take a genius, a mental superhero, the likes of which the world has never known to stop him…”

“Who’s got the intellect to stop a guy like that?” Helen asked softly to no one in particular.

Then, as revelation seemed to come to the four members of the Parr family simultaneously, they turned their heads towards the airfield, and watched as a small government plane lifted off a dark runway.


	18. Plot, Subplot, and Notes

****Please note:****   The plot is for reference only as it is not updated that often, I do try to update soon after a major change in the story...but it doesn't always work out. The sub-plots however, are pretty much fixed, so no worries.

 

****Introduction** **

Cover page (credits) followed by the last scene from Incredibles I (original film).

**The Incredibles Take Action**

The Incredible family goes into action and quickly defeats the villain; their proximity gives them the edge.

****18 months later** **

This was too easy. They, and everyone else, expected something bigger was coming. However, after a year or so goes by, they breath a collected sigh of relief and chalk it up to an easy victory, not realizing the Underminer was laying low, correcting his errors in judgment and planning a new strategy while creating five more "Underminers", electro-mechanical machines that aid the real Underminer in the fulfillment of his plot.

****The Underminer's Plan** **

The Underminer's battle-plan; to release the five clones in different, high density locations simultaneously. No fanfare, no monologue, no warning. This appears to be a good plan, as the heavily populated areas need time to evacuate, a necessity before the military can engage the enemy. This will give him the freedom to execute is main plan; destabilizing the major fault lines on the west coast.

The Underminer can take his time to perfect the plan...no one knows he there, that is, until Helen helped Dash with his science project...an ant colony. As Helen looked a the diagram, a cut-away section of the mound, and read some of the text; she saw an eerie similarity between the natural and man-made. The Underminer was an underground villain and this type of organization may just be his inspiration.

The Underminer has his own nest, continually increasing the size of his, probably enormous, hidden kingdom and more than likely producing thousands of clones at a time.

The Increadibles must explore miles of unknown, dangerous tunnels, find the nest, destroy it, stopping the Underminer and do it before he unleashes his plan, what ever it is.

A lot of tunnel, a lot of clones, a lot of danger and only four of them with a little time…yeah, they have a real problem.

****The prison** **

During Mr. Incredible's attempts to find and dismantle the Underminer's command and control, he falls into a trap and is "imprisoned". Much to his shock and anger, his "cell mate" is none other than Syndrome. The "highly explosive" situation is reduced to "tense" only after a dialog between them.

With new facts, Bob starts to understand Buddy's actions along with his own failures in dealing with the adolescent genius. The realization of his part in the formation of Syndrome is hard for Bob to accept. The already depressed Buddy (now going by his real name) sinks into an even deeper depression when he finds out what he thought was Bob's fault was in fact his own and that many supers died at his hand because of the misconception.

****Freed from prison** **

Buddy, now feeling totally worthless, sinks into an almost suicidal depression and helps Bob escape, no matter the cost to his own life. Bob escapes and says nothing to his family about where he was or who he was with, as he himself has a problem dealing with it.

****Violet strikes off on her own** **

Violet is having her own problems; she's an adolescent...an adolescent superhero. The roller coaster ride of emotions, hormonal swings and other physiological gymnastics is having a toll on her. This is a rough time for any emerging young adult, but in this situation, it becomes the most dangerous time in Violet's life.

Somewhat rebellious, she slips away on her own to prove to herself and her family that she is no longer a child and can deal with things on her own. But the lack of attention and understanding proves to be near fatal. If not for the intervention of a figure in the shadows, Violet would have been killed having never known what hit her. Violet sees her guardian as he leaves and recognizes him almost immediately. She hurries back to join up with her family but doesn't say anything about what has happened…no one would believe her anyway.

****Finding the nest** **

The five clone were almost impossible to find, but once they were, they were easily defeated. Both Bob and Helen had an uneasy feeling about the situation. Why make so few, or were there more? How big is this invisible empire and what is the plan? Whether underground or above it seems everything was dark.

After facing constant danger, defeating what seams like a never ending supply of bad guys and solving a few problems the Incredibles find the nest and plan its destruction, until Dash hurries on ahead thinking the danger is past but is caught almost immediately. In an effort to save her little brother and show her mom and dad she can function on her own, she leaves them against their protests and suffers the same fate as Dash. Unlike their parents, neither Violet nor Dash have the power to free themselves from simple mechanical bonds. Both are held as bargaining tools.

****Final battle: Buddy vs. Underminer** **

The Underminer has his clones use the kids to hold Bob and Helen at bay. Buddy discovers this and uses the opportunity to face the Underminer - alone and finish what he started weeks ago. Buddy's fight is strong, but due to his condition, looses strength fast. The Underminer ridicules Buddy, but goes too far. Buddy's suppressed hatred flares up as his unwanted past comes back to haunt him. Pure hatred, fueled by an endless supply of adrenaline, proves to be too much for the Underminer. The fight is fast and furious, Dash is fascinated by Buddy's speed and skill. The Underminer is defeated and Dash looks at Buddy with wonder and awe. Without knowing it, Buddy has just become Dash's hero and mentor.

**Helen Doesn't Know**

After Buddy risked his life in defeating the Underminer, thus helping free Violet and Dash, Helen wanted to meet him and thank him personally. Bob realizes he should have told her earlier about Buddy, but didn't know how. Now he's forced into telling Helen something she won't want to hear and will probably explode when he does. Bob has to find some way to get Buddy and the kids out of the area, while he tries to defuse a bomb before it's lit.

****Underminer not the mastermind** **

The Incredibles and Buddy, through clues and deduction, realize the Underminer doesn't have the intelligence, organization or materials for his undertaking. Someone of superior intellect, the command of high technology and vast materials is the real mastermind, and using the Underminer in pursuit of his own agenda.

**Soldier Ants**

**Fight for Life**

****The Fall of an Empire** **

****Buddy's redemption** **

 

** **Undercurrents (subplots) for Inc 2 and 3** **

  
These subplots form the foundation for Inc 2, 3, and the Short.

They answer the question of how Buddy could survive, in essence, treating the wound left by his apparent death. They also start the healing by answering the questions concerning Buddy's self-actualization in becoming a super hero, mutual respect between Bob and Buddy, Violet's understanding and control of her powers, and Dash's character.

In other words; how can we have a happy ending from an apparent tragedy.

These “threads” of thought run from the beginning of Inc I to the end of Inc III, unifying all three as one continuous story; a true trilogy.

****Incredibles Short** **

A one chapter story who's sole existence is to explain Buddy's survival and how he ended up where he did in Inc II.

****Thread 1: Bob and Buddy's relationship** **

To say Bob and Buddy's relationship was tumultuous at the beginning, is to say Chicago is a bit breezy.

Buddy idolized Bob, Bob was indifferent and a little annoyed with Buddy. At the end Buddy had a deep hatred while Bob wanted to take Buddy out as a matter of duty.

Both Bob and Buddy blamed each other for the creation of Syndrome, not having a clue of their own involvement (the only point of agreement).

Buddy died.

Now, the challenge:

Resurrect Buddy,

Get the two to realize their roles in the creation of the super-villain,

Have Bob and Buddy mutually respect each other at a high level,

and see that Buddy is "adopted" into the Parr family.

Peesa cake.

****Thread 2: Buddy's redemption and self-actualization** **

"All I want to do is help." Buddy said it a few times during the story, in one form or another and it was a tragedy that he died before fulfilling this dream.

The sad part is, both Mr. Incredible and Buddy blamed each other for the creation of Syndrome, when in fact, they both shared the guilt - yet in the end, Mr. I came out of the situation smelling good and Buddy was saddled with the blame.

Buddy's dead…good riddance.

Not fair. But, how can this problem be corrected? How can Buddy be put on the fast track to superherohood?

First he has to survive.

A clone? Too much license, too much cliché.

Syndrome was actually an android? Too lame.

Syndrome wasn't Buddy at all, but his evil twin Buster? Plausible, but mega-lame.

How about doing something totally unexpected and not only plausible, but documented in the real world…Buddy  _was_  Syndrome and  _did_ survive; both the turbine and the plummet to earth.

Now that's a story…and lucky for me, it's easy.

****Thread 3: Violet: understanding her powers** **

Vi is an adolescent, a female and profoundly gifted and therefore the most challenging character to write and ultimately the most fulfilling.

In order to present Vi as a "real" person in a believable storyline I had to do a little research on gifted adolescent females, nothing too deep, but enough to give her situation some realism. Gifted adolescent girls have unique problems, especially concerning boys. Many times the girl will consider herself as unattractive or possibly intimidating and will therefore "dumb down" in order to be accepted by her peers and perhaps the community at large. This suppression of a girl's gift doesn't normally end with reaching adulthood, in most cases will continue on though life. In the case of Violet if this behavior continued, it would prove catastrophic.

The first indication of her feelings was the dinner scene when she told her mom "Normal, what do  _you_ know about normal. We  _act_  normal mom, I want to  _be_  normal". This is a classic response and showed me that she wanted to throw her talents away and be like everyone else.

There is a major complication with Vi that is not shared with her family; the ability to quantify their gifts. For instance, Bob can bench press a certain weight a given amount of times, her mom can stretch a certain distance with a proportional decrease in strength and Dash can run at x miles an hour for a given time. Her family may not understand why they can do what they do, but their gifts are quantifiable. Vi has no understanding or control of her powers, quantifying is impossible, this makes all the difference her.

Therefore, getting Vi to understand her powers was essential for her continued growth and ultimately becoming the super she was destined to be. But most importantly, the control of these powers is necessary for the future of the world.

The trick is, nobody knows anything about her powers…except her.

So, how does one go about learning from their subconscious? The first indication came from her mom, who unknowingly guided her in the right direction, "Don't think, and don't worry. When the time comes, you'll know…it's in your blood."

In other words, she already knows, intuitively. However, Vi's intellect demands that it has to know, otherwise it will not give up control at a critical time. The problem is, that the intellect is very dominant and easily suppressed the intuition. This is going to take some time an cannot be done in one story. It will have to be much later.

The seed Violet's mother put in her head at Nomansan, starts to grow in story two. There, she is almost killed by the Underminer's security, it's only because she does not have time to think, that she is able to make the correct decision. This gets her to ponder the situation; comparing what is told to her by her mom and what has happened in reality. Not thinking…she is successful, thinking…she fails.

Even with this knowledge, the intellect is unsatisfied, so the intuition tries something a little more direct early in story three, by giving Vi an intense dream bordering on hallucination. This has a remarkable effect on Violet a little later as she enters the city, a droid's weaponry that completely destroyed her shield earlier has no effect now, even when bombarded with multiple strikes from a gauntlet of these machines, every laser shot is blocked with amazing accuracy with no damage to her shield at all.

It's only when she takes on Thanatos, that her intellect sees the fight as the ultimate battle and doesn't trust the decisions left to the "non-thinking" part of the mind. This proves to be a near fatal option, and the intuition must now take a desperate measure; fight Thanatos, shut the intellect down and keep Violet alive while educating its stubborn partner. It's only now that the intellect sees the folly of its need to know and releases control to the shy half of the mind – unconditionally.

****Thread 4: Dash's character** **

Unlike his older sibling, Dash has no issues with his super powers, except of course, that he can't use them as much as he would like and he has no relationship problems like his father does with Buddy. It's as if Dash is some sort of filler, a background to add a little more interest to the story.

Dash should be highlighted in one of the stories. After all, by the end of chapter 3 we know so much about everyone else. So, how can anything be written about an emerging adolescent superhero with absolutely no problems?

 **Character –** What would a 12 year-old do if he faced eminent death with his sister, knowing that it was  _his_  fault they're there, even after doing all the right things the best way he knew how?

 **Surprise mento** r –  What would happen if Buddy became Bob's only son's mentor?  _Uncle_ Buddy _?_

 


End file.
